Detention on Christmas
by Spastic Kitten
Summary: A Daito--the first that I've seen. A Christmas fic...yaoi, u've been warned. Pweez R+Review, but be nice bcuz it's my first posting on FF.NET. thanks!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue!   
Author Notes: Ok, you have been warned. This is a yaoi fic, so no flames  
saying that its wrong and stuff because, well, you've been warned! Thanks! After  
writing this, I kinda felt sorry for poor Daisuke! Oh well, oh! And this is  
set in, duh, season two. Have a good read! ^*^ = flash back, beginning and  
ending  
  
Spending Christmas in Detention  
"How could you do something like this to me? After you promised me that  
this year would be different" My mom trailed off, clutching the steering  
wheel until her knuckles turned a placid white color, matching the hue of the  
sheets of snow that lined that desolate street and sidewalk as we drove  
along. Only a group of lively carolers paraded down the slushy concrete,  
singing happy Christmas songs and placing candy canes on peoples doorsteps.  
It was Christmas, and I was heading towards detention. I know, unfair, isnt  
it?  
"I don't know. If I did, I would tell you, wouldn't I?" I snapped, a hint  
of tangy rudeness sparked in my voice as my eyes rolled over street lamps  
coated with thick layers of glistening powder. As a tear splattered on my  
moms dashboard, I turned my gaze to my nails, short and regular. Just as I  
was to Yamato, I thought. He was always hanging around with Taichi, and that  
was part of the reason why I idolized him so much. I guess in the back of my  
mind, I knew that the gaze that Yamato shed on the brunette was more than  
brother-like love.   
When I tried to think about why I did things, I guess the thought of  
Hikari passed through my head. Just an infatuation, like every passing trend  
that I had. And maybe the twinge I felt every time Yamato walked into the  
room was like the crush I had dwelt on over Taichi's sister, and maybe I  
should just let it run its course. But something was different about it, even  
if I couldn't put my finger on it.  
Even as I dwelt on my feelings, the looming presence of failure presided  
over me. I remembered why I even was in this stupid car, with my stupid  
mother driving me stupidly to the stupid detention hall where I would sit  
wallowing in my stupidity for three hours. It was because of my latest  
infatuation itself, Yamato.   
^*^ During a study hall two weeks ago, all the destined, even Iori, were  
supposed to meet in the computer room to travel to the digital world to eat  
lunch; have a midday party. I thought it would be a great idea. But as  
everyone dissolved into the static computer screen, Yamato put a tentative  
arm on my sleeve, motioning for me not to go.  
"What is it?" I asked, my arm dropping to rest at my side silently, as I  
searched his pale face for an answer to this welcomed, yet truly random,  
motion he had made.   
"Dai…don't…ask anything" He whispered and kissed my cheek slowly. I felt  
myself gulp loudly, and a tinge of color spread through my cheeks.   
"What?" I asked after a few minutes, a little taken aback. "Does this  
mean…you…like me too?" I asked, timid, staring at the pools of blue that were  
Yamato's eyes. All of a sudden, the soft face broke into a malicious grin and  
with one swift motion, knocked me off my feet with a punch to the chest. Wind  
knocked out of me, I felt the cold linoleum floor rest beneath the outsides  
of my hands, and saw Taichi stumble into the room, holding his sides in  
laughter. Suddenly my eyes flashed red and the next thing I knew, I was on  
top of Taichi, punching his stomach in such hatred I thought I would burn to  
a crisp.  
"Man! Dai, it was just a joke!" The blonde boy snatched me up by my arms  
and plopped me down behind him with ease. I was still kicking and twisting to  
rid myself of the awful, hideous joke they had just played on me. Yamato  
scooped up Taichi and kissed his forehead, then picked him up, dusted him  
off, and walked out of the room without one glance back at me. Not even one  
word ^*^  
"Daisuke! Are you paying attention?" a voice, trembling with the weight  
of many bridled tears, bounced in my ear, stirring my out of my memory that I  
had drifted into quietly. I looked at my mom, who was stopped in front of the  
store. She was poking my arm with a five-dollar bill, murmuring, "Go and buy  
your lunch, ok?" With a tired smile, I dashed out into the blizzard, the cold  
wind whipping me like the humiliation I had faced when the two older boys had  
left me in the computer room. I remembered what I had done next, and I  
grimaced at the thought that it had left me going to detention on a Christmas  
day.   
^*^ "You'll pay, Yamato," I whispered, fingering the small can of spray paint  
in my pocket. It was dark outside, stars peeping out from behind their  
blanket of clouds in the night sky. After school a week ago, I had stayed  
late just to relish this delicious moment of vengeance. I could almost taste  
it now. Popping the cap off with determination, I pressed the tab on the top  
and licked my lips in satisfaction as I inscribed words of hate uttered  
through my mouth about my crush. Finally, the job was perfected, and I dashed  
out into the brisk night through a flip-open window in the boiler room near  
the janitors office. How good was I?!?  
The next day seemed like a dream, glazed over and hushed through my mind.  
When I walked with Takeru through the hall on the way to morning homeroom, I  
couldn't get the thought out of my head- the picture of Yamato's handsome face,  
contorted in a confused look as he got to his locker The perfect' way to get  
back at the two older boys for embarrassing me. Just then a hand was placed  
on my shoulder, and when I turned around, a hard fist met my eye. Ouch.  
Before I could collapse in a heap to the floor, Taichi grabbed my collar and  
dragged me halfway through the hallway until I could walk by myself. Even  
then, he still roughly jerked on my shirt until we reached the water fountain  
next to Yamato's locker.   
"What?" I yelped, fixing my stretched shirt. It would never be the same.  
Standing in front of the fountain was the principal and a Yamato with a  
drawn-in, cold expression on his face, showing no emotion whatsoever. I  
almost crumpled into a heap because he looked so angry yet so calm, so upset,  
yet with no comfort. I wanted to run to him and hug him, tell him that the  
idiot who had him discomforted would pay. But I was that idiot. The principal  
shook his head, then stepped to the side to show harsh, black letters  
emblazoned on a shiny metallic surface: ISHiDA iZ a FaG. Whoops. Had I really  
written that? I felt my cheeks turn to stone as the principal placed an arm  
around my rigid shoulders and lead me to his office. ^*^  
  
"Hey, kid, your change!" The employee shouted after me as I tumbled out  
of the door of the café, or deli, or whatever it was. The bright orange  
blinkers on my moms car flashed monotonously on the ever-rising piles of snow  
surrounding the vehicle. I dove in and shut the door with a bang after me,  
hardly letting any snowflakes in. School was just around the corner, and with  
it, three hours of detention lay ahead, waiting like lion ready to pounce. I  
sighed heavily.  
Three Hours Later  
"Come on, mom!" I growled into the freezing air, jumping up and down to  
the snap the icy chill that bound me in this weather. All of a sudden, I  
heard the crunching of breaking snow under someone's feet, and glanced up into  
the face of Yamato, in all his snow-speckled glory. I wanted to grin and  
embrace him, feeling my problems melt into his coat, but I resumed my frosted  
frown and stared at him. Yamato came and stood next to me, glancing never at  
me but at the snow-laden tree in front of us, stuffing his mittened hands in  
his pockets, and clearing his throat before he started talking.  
"Don't be mad at me, it was your problem. Well, some of it. Dai, IGod, you  
just have to forgive me. It might be obvious that Taichi and us are meant to  
be together, but I don't know if its obvious to me. I mean, he owns me,  
practically. He was the one who wanted to tease you like that in the computer  
lab. He's just that way. I'm sorry, Dai" He said, wet tears welling up in his  
eyes, spilling over the rims and rushing onto his pale cheeks. I stared at  
him staring at the tree, with regret.  
"I'm…sorry about your locker, Yamato," I said, my voice cracking into the  
chilly air. Finally, he turned to me. A slight grin plastered his perfect  
lips.   
"Well, you hit the nail on the head. I mean, what you wrote. But that  
doesn't give you any right to do that. Ok? Blame Taichi for everything, even  
blame him for us being together. I would be all yours, but not when I'm his,  
because now he owns me. Don't stop loving me, Dai…Because Ill never stop loving  
you" He whispered, leaning down to me and kissing me gently, then, when I  
just stood there, he grabbed my waist. I was shocked. When the car wheels of  
my moms car were heard screeching around the corner by the deli, our kiss  
became urgent, Yamato seeming to be searching for my soul in our kiss.  
Finally, he pulled away and rushed down the steps of the school, little puffs  
of breath gracing the air silently. I turned to my mother, who whisked around  
the driveway, pushing open the door, gesturing for me to come in. I knew that  
someday we would continue where we left off. Some day…maybe.  
And the only witness to our secret was the snow-laden tree, white  
Christmas powder heavy on its boughs. It echoed back his words to me, as I  
blinked a snowflake off my eyelash.  
Don't stop loving me, Dai…Because Ill never stop loving you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ :}  
Hope you liked it! This is my first fic on FF.net, so pweez be nice? K?  
Thanks! Have a nice day, and a happy holiday! ~!* spastic kitten *!~  



End file.
